


A Supersonic Sprinkle

by Awsometime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Desperation, Genderbending, Omorashi, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: After the defeat of Ixis Naugus and the restoration of the true king to the Council of Acorn, Sonic has no choice but to be dragged off to a council meeting. Unfortunately for her, aside from the inherent boredom that comes along with politics, another problem is brewing, specifically having to do with the two sodas she had beforehand. In the face of inconvenience after inconvenience, will Sonic manage to make it in time?
Kudos: 6





	A Supersonic Sprinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains fairly explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, and/or you don't want to read about it, go enjoy some other, piss-free fanfics. Otherwise, any constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Sonic and Sally have both been genderbent (the latter now being Sammy). All other characters remain unchanged, save their ages.
> 
> All characters involved in omorashi are age 18 or higher.

“Ugh, you’re sure I  _ have _ to go?” whined a feminine voice. 

“I told you already, Sonic. If you want the Freedom Fighters to have a voice in the new government, you’ve got to show up for the council meetings!” commanded the male chipmunk walking beside a disinterested female hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog, clad in red, white-trimmed shoes and a matching sports bra and pair of short, tight shorts, threw her head back in dissatisfaction. “I know Sammy, I know…” she moaned, letting her arms fall slack as she continued to walk beside the Freedom Fighters’ leader. 

“So unless you want to be at the beck and call of the Council of Acorn with no say, I suggest you shape up,” asserted Sammy, watching Sonic nonchalantly unscrew the cap to her soda and take a large swig. 

Sonic let out a refreshed sigh and lowered her now-empty pop bottle. She eyed a recycle bin beside a bench along the concrete path. Narrowing her eyes, she chucked the bottle at the opening. It just barely missed, bouncing off the rim and into the grass. She paused for a moment, glancing at Sammy before continuing to walk on, pretending to have not noticed. 

“Sonic…”

The blue blur froze in her tracks. “What? I was gonna pick it up!” In a gust of wind, she zipped over to the bottle and dumped it in the bin, returning in the blink of an eye with a cheesy grin on her face. 

“Hmph! That’s better,” smirked Sammy. “By the way, that was your second soda. I hope you know this meeting’s not gonna be the shortest.”

“Pssh! What do I look like to you?” 

“Like someone who doesn’t plan ahead very well,” mused Sammy.

Sonic waved her hand dismissively. “Oh relax, I’ll be peachy!”

Sammy threw up his hands, grinning in smug acceptance. “Alright Sonic, just don’t go complaining to me if you’re fidgeting like crazy halfway through.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’m a big girl!” 

The sun shone overhead as the pair continued walking past a wide assortment of yellow buildings, and waved to other citizens. In mere minutes, they reached their destination. Sonic looked up at the towering form of the royal palace, housing the relatively new Council of Acorn. Her shoulders fell as the dread of participating in politics filled her mind.

Sammy looked down at his wristwatch. “Looks like we’re punctual! Let’s head inside.”

Sonic grunted in acknowledgement. As she crossed her arms and followed the chipmunk inside, the female hedgehog paused for a moment. It seemed the two bottles of soda had begun to make their way through her, producing an ever-so-slight pang of discomfort in her abdomen. With a hint of nervousness, she glanced down at her lower half, Sammy’s words of warning re-entering her mind. 

_ “I hope you know, this meeting’s not gonna be the shortest.” _

Shaking herself free of the worrying development, Sonic grinned confidently and continued on into the meeting hall. Sammy was probably just exaggerating, and besides, she had a bladder of steel. She’d be fine, she thought.

* * *

“Order in the meeting hall!”

The striking of a gavel on wood shook Sonic from her limp, half-asleep position. “Wha?!” She sprung upright in her grey chair, catching the hardly favorable attention of the council members. Sammy kneaded his forehead in embarrassment as Hamlin continued.

“Well, now that Sonic has woken up from her little nap, we can get started.”

Sammy rolled his eyes, catching the sheepish grin of the speedy friend to his side. “Don’t mess this up!” he whispered commandingly. 

Sonic looked up the steeply inclined half-circle of a table to Hamlin. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, Hammy.”

“It’s.  _ Hamlin.” _

A smug smile and shrug from Sonic prompted Sammy to elbow her. 

“Ow!”

“As I was saying…” seethed the pig, picking up and tidying his stack of papers. “We’ve got a lot to get through today, and there’s no time to dilly-dally with your childish games. This meeting will be a referendum on the actions of the Freedom Fighters, as well as their future status concerning their independence from…”

As Hamlin continued rambling on through the list of topics, Sonic’s attention turned to a matter far more important to her. During the few short minutes she’d dozed off for, all the soda she’d drank hadn’t been kind to her. What was previously just a small hint of discomfort had grown to a mild, yet consistent nag. She rested a hand on her abdomen for a moment, looking down at her thighs as they subtly shifted. Maybe Sammy had been right after all…

“Sonic!”

“Huh?” Sonic jolted from her inner thoughts at Hamlin’s mention of her name. She forced the small signals from her bladder to the back of her mind and locked eyes with the swine.

“Well, have you anything to say on the topic of you and your team’s actions?” pressed Hamlin.

“Oh! I…” she trailed off for a moment, her mind beginning to wander back to the pressure in her abdomen for a moment before she shook herself back on-topic. “I think we did what we needed to do, and always will. Eggman is a threat and Naugus was a fraud, and a pretty big jerk too! Sure, we don’t make the perfect decisions all the time, but you think  _ you _ could do any better?” 

“I think you require oversight,” replied Hamlin through his scowl. “Now that Naugus has been defeated and proper order restored, I think it’s high time we start planning for the future of the city, which  _ includes  _ putting you on a leash.”

“Hmph, so what? So some old guy with a sparkly staff and a smooth mouth can make a fool out of you again?”

“Sonic-”

The smacking of the gavel cut Sammy off. “You may have been right that time, Sonic. But what happens when you’re not?” demanded Hamlin.

“I’ll have a far higher chance of being right than you. How ‘bout you stick to swinging that hammer and stealing Nicole’s own city away from her while  _ I  _ focus on keeping you safe!” rebutted Sonic with a glare.

“That’s not what this is about. Nicole has been handled, and I’d watch your tongue if I were you!” warned Hamlin.

“If I may,” spoke Elias before the feisty Freedom Fighter could respond. “We’re not going to get anything accomplished through passive aggression and yelling. Let’s try and be civil about this.”

A deep exhale left Sonic’s mouth as she folded her arms in resignation. “Yeah, you’re right…”

“Agreed,” mumbled Hamlin. 

“Good. Now, let’s get started  _ for real  _ this time,” Elias suggested.

With each grueling second that ticked by, the meeting became not only more boring for the female hedgehog, but more uncomfortable. By the time they’d reached what Hamlin had called the “halfway” point, her bladder was giving her more than mere suggestions. She did her best to ignore the growing discomfort, but the reservoir was filling. While not crossing her legs completely, she reluctantly let her thighs shift back and forth, rubbing together in an effort to quell some of the pressure as she kept one hand on her midsection. 

“Mmmm…” she hushly moaned to herself, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. 

“I think we’ve gone on quite a while, King Elias. What do you say to a recess?”

Sonic’s ears immediately perked up at the sound of Penelope Platypus’ voice, specifically at her last word. 

_ Recess. _ That meant bathroom break.

Sonic looked longingly to Elias, internally praying he’d allow it. 

“That sounds reasonable,” replied Elias, grunting in refreshment as he stood up and reached toward the ceiling. “I could use some time to stretch my legs.”

Sonic failed to stop her internal sigh of relief from becoming an audible one as she stood herself. Her bladder delivered slight protest thanks to the shift in position, but she kept her composure and quickly began walking toward the hall. 

“Five minutes, then we continue on to the last topic!” 

Hamlin’s announcement hardly even registered with Sonic as she followed the sign to the palace restroom on the wall and made a sharp left turn. Only now that she’d gotten up and began focusing on her problem did she realize how urgent it really was. She wasn’t sure if she’d have been able to make it through the back half of the meeting, especially not without giving her situation away. 

As Sonic turned a corner, a pair of doors came into view down the hall; The respectively labeled male and female bathrooms. Her eyes lit up. “Oh, thank goodness!” 

Sonic speed-walked down the hall, preemptively placing her hand on the band of her shorts. In just moments, she’d be free to yank them down, plant herself on the toilet, and have relief. The mere thought made her shudder in anticipation, but also caused her bladder to up the ante. The discomfort in her abdomen grew as she reached the door, allowing her legs to cross and placing one hand on her abdomen and reaching for the handle with the other. 

“Phew!”

Just as she began turning the handle, the sounding of alarms blared throughout the palace, making the poor hedgehog jump and nearly lose control then and there. “Oh… what now?”

She looked down the hallway in either direction, then stared longingly back at the door. The temptation to put the alarm on hold and pee now was overwhelming. 

“Mmmm…” moaned Sonic, crossing her legs more severely and shifting her weight between feet as she waged a battle between her mind and aching bladder. As the alarms continued to blare, however, she bit her lip in acceptance of what she’d have to do. 

The hedgehog, now nervously bouncing, came to her final decision. “Ugh, I don’t have time!” With a shaky resolve, and to her bladder’s protest, Sonic uncrossed her legs and darted down the hallway.

She reached the meeting room in seconds and immediately asked for a briefing, trying desperately to not give away her predicament. 

“Eggman is attacking the southern region,” began Nicole, commanding the nanites in the floor with a wave of her hand and summoning a view screen. As Sonic peered at the feed and saw what appeared to be only one ship, Nicole continued on. “He seems to be alone. Quite curious…”

“I’ll stop him!” chimed Sonic, quickly zipping out of the room before another word could be spoken. 

As she boomed toward the southern gate, Sonic felt her bladder pushing back, screaming at her to just stop for a moment and find somewhere…

“Oh… this is bad!” the desperate hedgehog whined to herself, her speed certainly doing nothing to help her cause. She caressed her lower abdomen in agony, struggling to not stop and hold herself. 

Sonic took a deep breath, removing her hand as she neared her destination and saw Eggman’s ship looming overhead. “C’mon Sonic, you can do this! Just bash whatever bot he’s got, then you can pee…”

She stopped on a dime, the ship now looming directly overhead. Her leg twitched erratically as she tried her best to stop it from crossing over the other. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t-”

“Just get it over with, Egghead! I cracked your Death Egg last time, what do you want now?” Sonic yelled back up to Eggman’s small ship, crossing her arms. 

“I think you know what I want, hedgehog...”

As Sonic was subjected to the torment of Eggman’s typical “this time for sure” speech, Nicole materialized next to her. “I am sorry my arrival was delayed, Sonic. I was busy ensuring the safety of the citizens.”

“It’s fine,” Sonic replied hastily, gritting her teeth as she felt a wave of strong protest from her bladder. 

“Are you alright, Sonic?”

“I’m all good! Let’s just beat Eggman!”

Nicole raised her eyebrow in suspicion, but to Sonic’s relief, didn’t press any further. “Well if I can get you up to the ship, can you take care of things from there?”

Sonic tensed up for a moment, feeling another wave crash against her insides. Her eyes widening, she fought with all her will to stop her hands from eagerly flying to her crotch to help her hold back the flood. She needed to beat Eggman, fast. “Sure thing, Nic’!”

“And so, my newest creation, the Egg Hawk, is sure to put you and your furry friends on the ropes!” Eggman finally concluded through the loudspeaker of his ship. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve heard it all before!” Sonic fired back before lowering her gaze to Nicole. Following a subtle nod shared between the two, she felt the grass moving beneath her. As her feet shifted around, her bladder screamed in protest. Luckily for Sonic, her painful wince went unnoticed. 

“Here you go, Sonic!” Nicole shouted as the nanites making up the ground jetted upward, sending the blue hedgehog rocketing toward the red and black ship.

The jolt sent Sonic into a panic. “Nngh!” She bit her lip in agony, her legs fidgeting as she flew through the air. As she looked up and saw Eggman’s metal machine rapidly approaching though, she knew what she’d have to do, and the thought made her want to explode. 

With a grunt, Sonic bent her legs and tucked herself into a ball. As she’d expected, the newfound pressure on her abdomen was nearly unbearable. “Oh… hold it together!” the desperate Freedom Fighter cried as she forced herself into her signature spin attack.

“Eek!” cried Eggman as Sonic surged toward one of his craft’s wings. The spinning blue ball sliced through the metal like butter, tearing a significant hole in it. 

Sonic arked upwards and unfolded herself, much to her body’s gratitude, before landing atop of the Egg Hawk. “Alright Eggman, we can do this the easy way…” Sonic was cut off as she felt a massive wave of her internal ocean crash against her insides. She moaned for a moment, shifting weight between her legs, still fighting with all her might not to cross them. “Or the hard way!”

“How about the fun way?” As-if on the cue of Eggman’s arrogant voice, four small panels atop the Hawk slid open. Mechanical whirrs spat from the craft’s belly as four mechanical arms shot out. A pair of metal claws were on the end of each.

“I’m gonna hate this,” Sonic moaned, cradling her midsection with a worried look on her face. “Sorry bladder!” 

Fighting to shove her urgent needs to the back of her mind, Sonic pushed off from the hull at her trademark speed. Curling into a ball, she jetted forward and sliced through one of the arms with ease, then pivoted on a dime and shot toward her second target. As the remaining two arms shot at her in reaction, Sonic grinned confidently, preparing to give them the same treatment.

“Gah!” Her body’s harshest warning yet forced Sonic to stop short and skid to a halt. Her bladder’s desperate pleas re-entered the forefront of her mind. Grunting in agony, Sonic couldn’t stop her legs from crossing over each other. “No, not now!”

“What’s wrong, Sonic? Feeling a little under the weather today?” Eggman gloated. 

The mechanical arms didn’t halt their attack, and Sonic knew she’d have to continue her resistance. “Oh… I’m gonna hate this!” With sheer force of will, Sonic pushed off and formed a ball once again. Her bladder, now pushed to its upper limits, threatened to void its contents then and there. But the hedgehog barely managed to pull through. With a burst of speed, she surged forward and severed the two remaining arms before quickly uncurling and returning to holding herself as quickly as possible. This time with her hands jammed between her thighs. 

The pain was unbearable, and Sonic was nearing the end of her rope. An unsettled sea of frustration and utter desperation raged in her mind. Eggman’s taunts and chuckles didn’t help either. Her weight eagerly shifted between her feet as her thighs rubbed together, working to hold back the flood. With a snarl, she came to a decision; She’d had enough of Eggman for today.

“That’s it, I can’t take this anymore!” Working as hard and fast as she could, Sonic formed a ball and dove down through the Egg Hawk’s hull. In moments, she was in its halls and back on her feet, hobbling between legs. “Oh… c’mon!” 

“What? That meddlesome rodent’s inside!” Eggman spat through the ship’s loudspeaker.

“Can it, Egghead!” the hedgehog shouted back. With a desperate burst of speed, she shot forward towards a closed door down the hall. Doing her absolute best to ignore her bladder’s demands, she used another spindash to slice through the door with ease and land on the other side. 

Just as the hedgehog had hoped, she’d landed in what appeared to be the small ship’s generator room. Fidgeting helplessly, she peered around the cylindrical space, observing the assortment of blinking lights, screens, and levers. What she really cared about laid in the very center of the room. A glass tube, suspended from the floor to the ceiling by a series of metal clamps. Yellow electricity frantically flowed through it, no doubt signifying it as the ship’s power core. 

“No time to be choosy!” Sonic shouted, spin-dashing forward and slamming into the glass. The glass casing resisted at first, but soon began to crack under the stress.

“No, you blue buffoon! You’ll set off the whole ship!” 

Eggman’s warning fell on deaf ears as Sonic made one final push. In an instant, the glass was shattered. 

“No, look what you’ve done!”

Sonic ignored Eggman’s cries once again. Still curled up, she only had one thing on her mind now. “Oh… get me out of here so I can piss already!” Feeling mere seconds away from bursting, Sonic aimed herself downward and spun even faster, slicing through the Hawk’s metal floor. In seconds, she was rocketing out the bottom, leaving Eggman behind to eject from his ship before the reactor completely overloaded. 

Sonic uncurled into a freefall, not even bothering to stop her legs from crossing and rubbing up against each other anymore. “C’mon, Nicole… catch me please!” 

As-if on cue, a portion of the ground shot up like a tentacle, forming a flat piece of ground for Sonic to land on. The hedgehog happily obliged, planting her feet firmly on the green and brown protrusion of nanites. Sonic hobbled back and forth as she desperately tried to hold on. The nanites were lowering her to the ground, but not nearly fast enough. 

“Nicole… go faster!” moaned the bursting hedgehog, sweat now trailing down her forehead as she looked down at the noticeable bulge above her shorts. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. In the face of unbearable pressure and extreme protest, Sonic removed her hands and sped down the side of the nanite arm. With every step, she could feel her body urging her to let go, or stop to hold back the flood. But she couldn’t stop now.

She reached the bottom in seconds, stopping on a dime next to a confused Nicole and immediately jammed her hands in between her thighs once more. 

The lynx raised an eyebrow, lowering her arms and allowing the nanite structure to completely dissolve. “Sonic, is something the matter? Are you hurt?”

Sonic barely registered the A.I.’s words. Instead, her gaze darted around, looking for the nearest place she could open the floodgates. “Not now, Nicole! I-”

“Sonic! What happened?” 

Sonic’s blood ran cold at the sound of Sammy’s voice. She didn’t dare remove her hands or uncross her legs just to save face at this point. Hobbling to face the direction of the voice, she watched as she saw the prince’s face morph from one of confusion, to concern. 

“S-Sammy, hi!” Sonic stuttered before quickly returning to her frantic scouting. 

“Are you alright, Sonic?” Sammy questioned worriedly, surveying the bouncing hedgehog for signs of injury. 

Sonic’s eyes locked on a sizable forest to the left of the clearing. Its trees were thick enough to hide behind and avoid being seen, and at this time of day, she assumed no one would be there; The perfect place. 

“I-I’m fine, I just…” Sonic stopped abruptly, her train of thought being derailed by another powerful bladder spasm. She doubled over, her legs rubbing together and trembling. “I…” The forest appeared more inviting by the second. She was at the end of her rope.

“Wait,” Sammy began, rubbing his chin contemplatively. “Do you just have to-”

“Don’t follow me!” Sonic cried, forcing herself to stand straight. She knew she’d hate this next part, but she was out of options. Exhausting her aching bladder’s last ounce of strength, she removed her hands, straightened her legs, and took off toward the forest. 

Her feet flew at top speed as her bladder squealed in protest. The dam cracked and buckled, threatening to break open then and there. “Oh… I’m so close, I’m gonna burst!” 

In moments, she had zipped into the forest and behind the large, wide tree she’d spotted earlier. She stopped in an instant and immediately jammed her hands back where they belonged, in between her trembling thighs. She begged her bladder to hold on as she quickly peered around to ensure she had privacy. The brief search had unearthed no prying eyes. 

Just then, Sonic felt the final ounce of her bladder’s strength give way. “Ah, no! Not yet!” she exclaimed, realizing that now the only thing sitting between her bladder’s ocean of contents and the outside world was her firmly pressed hands and her legs. “Ugh! How am I gonna do this now? I can’t wait another second!”

The frantic hedgehog knew what she’d have to do, and knew it’d torture her. She’d have to somehow find the strength necessary to hold it in while she yanked down her pants. Luckily, her trademark ability would prove useful.

With all her might, Sonic forced her bladder to take back control and close the floodgates. She grunted in exertion before separating her legs and moving her hands away to the waistband of her shorts at breakneck speeds. She yanked them down to her knees and forced her thighs toward the ground. 

Her bladder needed no invitation. By the time she had squatted halfway down, a mighty stream of pee was already tumbling out of her at full force. The hedgehog’s eye widened at the long-overdue feeling of relief.

“Hahhhh…” she sighed in ecstasy, drowning out even the powerful torrent of urine as it continued crashing onto the forest floor. “Thank Chaos, I made it!” Sonic threw her head back, her face flushing red as she fell back on her hands to stabilize herself. Moans and deep sighs continued pouring out of her as she enjoyed every second of her overfilled, overworked bladder emptying itself. 

After nearly a minute of indescribable relief, Sonic’s stream finally began to slow. Her heavy sighs continued as the powerful flood slowed to a trickle, then a sprinkle, and finally stopped. 

“Ah… that felt amazing!” Sonic breathed as she stayed squatting for a moment, catching her breath. With one final sigh, she stood and pulled her shorts back over her thighs. She smiled in satisfaction before zipping out of the forest in a streak of blue. 

Moments later, Sonic skidded to a halt back next to a casually chatting Sammy and Nicole. “Phew! That sure was somethin’! How’s it going, guys?”

A devious smirk grew on Sammy’s face as he placed one hand on his hip and turned to face the blue blur. “Well, well. If it isn’t the supersonic sprinkler herself!”

“Hey! I-”

“I warned you you’d regret drinking all that soda, Sonic,” the smug chipmunk shrugged. 

“Well I was about to take a leak during the recess, but then Eggman just  _ had  _ to invade right then!” Sonic scoffed, crossing her arms sassily. 

“Sure… I still blame you, hun’,” Sammy teased.

“Whatevs’, I made it in time anyway, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but only after looking like you were gonna flood the city and having to squat in a forest!” chuckled Sammy. 

Sonic scowled in protest. “Hey, cool it, buddy!” She turned and raised her right leg, ready to take off running. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go for my afternoon run.”

“Afternoon run?” a confused Sammy asked with folded arms. 

“Well, yeah? What’s the issue, your highness?” 

Sammy’s smirk returned. With a smug posture, he pointed back over to the New Mobotropolis Royal Palace. “We’ve still got half the meeting to get through,  _ remember?” _

Sonic froze, wide-eyed as a drop of sweat formed on their forehead. A moment later, she lowered her leg and let her shoulders drop. “Aw man…”


End file.
